This invention relates to recreational vehicles and boats, accessories therefor, and tools or equipment employed in the maintenance thereof. More specifically, this invention relates to toilets and holding tank structures employed in recreational vehicles and boats and to apparatus employed to prevent the clogging thereof.
Many boats and over-the-road recreational vehicles have marine or recreational toilets which empty into concealed holding tanks. Human waste is retained in the holding tank, the tank being emptied periodically at dump stations, generally every three to five days depending upon family size. When a recreational vehicle is in transit, movement of the vehicle generally causes breaking-up of the solid waste and substantially reduces any tendency of the solid waste to build-up within the tank, although some accumulation may occur should the holding tank become substantially full such that movement of liquids within the tank is hampered. When a destination has been reached, the recreational vehicle is parked and connected to a sewer in a trailer park or the like, the tendency of the solid waste to build up becomes particularly pronounced. There is no vehicular movement to cause disintegration of the solid waste, there being little fluid movement within the tank except during drainage of the tank. Solid waste therefore has a tendency to build up within, and to eventually clog the holding tank, particularly directly beneath, or adjacent to, where the toilet is coupled to, and empties into, the holding tank. Where the drainage valve is somewhat worn or the dump valve is left open such that fluids can seep therethrough, the liquid waste tends to separate from the solid waste, resulting in even more accelerated build-up of solid wastes.
Currently, special liquids and powders are employed to break up solid waste such that it will drain out of the holding tank. Special bathroom tissue, comprised of material which disintegrates rapidly, is available and increases flowability of solid wastes. However, these special liquids, powders and tissue are expensive, the tissue, for example, generally being three to four times as expensive as ordinary bathroom tissue. Solid waste can still accumulate and clog the holding tank, and the liquids and powders do not provide a rapid means for dissolving the clogging waste. Some marine or recreational vehicle toilets or waste disposal systems have built-in macerators or rotating blades for disintegrating solid waste; however, such toilets are generally complex, expensive and space-consuming. Also, some hose structures have been developed which, when used, are inserted through the toilet and into the holding tank. When water is run therethrough, the hose structure flops around within the tank, thereby loosening the solid waste. Such hose structures, however, are messy and inconvenient to use.